Lyrics
by Elles Green
Summary: Chibi-Robo is left to watch the house when the Sandersons go on a two week road trip.ON HIATUS
1. Watering the plants

_Author's note: Hi everybody, I know it's been almost a year since my last (and first) story was put up. Which was way more successful than I thought it would be, so I'd just like to thank those who took the time to read it, and those who favorited and reviewed it, it means a lot to me! _  
_Anyway, onto this story. This idea sorta came to me one day when I was lying on my bed listening to my iPod. I'm not going to give the whole thing away now, but after seeing the severe shortage of Chibi-Robo stories on this site, I thought I'd put this here. _

And just so the copyright people shut up: If I owned Chibi-Robo, I wouldn't be making fanfictions about it, this stuff would be in the game!

* * *

"Now we're off!" Mr. Sanderson boasted as he started to pull out of the driveway. It had only been a few months since he got his job back at Citrusoft, and the family was already going on a two week vacation.

"Oh good." Mrs. Sanderson sighed _Only 2 hours behind schedule._

"Ribbit!"

"Jenny stop that!"

Even though Jenny had moved past her habit of talking like a frog, she still did on occasion to annoy her parents and friends. It seemed to work and Jenny always found it funny.

"You good back there, Giga-Robo?"

Yes, they brought him along too. Giga-Robo nodded.

All the suit cases were packed, the car was full of gas, and they were ready for their road trip.

Now you may be wondering who they got to look after the house while they were away. They didn't have to get anyone; they had Chibi-Robo, who didn't mind being left behind at the house. The Sandersons were a bit worried at first, thinking he would get lonely all by himself for two weeks. But Chibi-Robo had Telly, and unknown to the Sandersons, many toy friends who came to life at night. He would be anything but lonely.

"Bye Chibi and Telly!" Jenny shouted out the car window. Her parents also waved before they pulled out and continued down the road.

Chibi-Robo and Telly waved back through the window, and watched them drive off into the distance. "Well Chibi-Robo, I guess we should get to work now. We have to make sure the plants are watered!" The little green yes symbol popped up over Chibi-Robo's head, and the two went off to work.

Halfway through, Telly saw Chibi-Robo climbing up the leg of the table so he could water the fern that sat on top. Once he made it, he started to run up to the plant. Before he could though, something distracted him. He glanced at the shelf of CDs for a moment before remembering his important job. Chibi-Robo climbed up the flower pot, got out his water squirter, and got straight to work. As hard working as he was, Telly had seen his little hesitation. It really wasn't like him to get distracted, but Telly didn't think much of it.

While Chibi-Robo was making sure the fern stayed alive, he looked over to the other end of the table and laughed. He couldn't believe that it had been a month already. When Chibi-Robo wasn't looking, Telly allowed himself to remember.


	2. Telly's Flashback

*FLASHBACK*

- About one month ago –

Chibi-Robo was making his usual rounds in the foyer. As usual he was looking for a piece of trash to pick up, or anything else that he could do to help the Sandersons. Since the Free Rangers no longer thought of him as an enemy, he had nothing to fear. But as he climbed up onto the table, he thought he did.

What he saw he nearly mistook for another Chibi-House, but the suddenly realized that something about it was wrong. This Chibi-House had boxy corners instead of the signature flat cylinder shape. And it's "eyes", they looked so mean and angry. It also had strange buttons and holes on the outside. What was this thing? Chibi-Robo stared up at it in fright. A few seconds passed, and then he decided the best way to deal with this metal monster. He got out his blaster and prepared to fire.

"Chibi-Robo! What are you doing?" Chibi-Robo turned his head to see a frantic and confused Telly flying towards him. Telly came to a hover next to him. "Don't tell me you're going to shoot!" he cried. The little green yes symbol popped up out of Chibi-Robo's head. "What's gotten into you Chibi? That's only a CD player!"

A CD player? That's what this was? "Chibi, calm down." A moment passed, and Chibi-Robo turned toward Telly as if to say that he was alright now. Of course this backfired, because he had forgotten to put his blaster away.

"Ahhh! Don't shot!" Chibi-Robo realized his mistake, and quickly put his blaster away. He then displayed the red no symbol, and bowed his head in a silent apology.

Telly came to the conclusion that this reaction was only fear based, and had nothing to do with him. "Chibi?…aw, Chibi it's ok, were you scared?" Chibi-Robo hesitated a little before the green yes symbol popped up out of his head. He then turned his back to Telly, as if he were embarrassed.

"Chibi, all a CD player does is play music, it's nothing to be afraid of!" Telly said calmly. Chibi-Robo turned back around to look at Telly, then to the CD player, than back at Telly again.

"Want me to show you?" he offered. The green yes symbol appeared again, and Telly smiled. He hovered up to a nearby shelf with a row of CDs and looked at some of the titles. He chose one that had a dark red cover with pink peonies. In an attempt to grab it, his grip slipped and the case started to fall. "Look out!" Chibi-Robo looked over to see the case clatter on the table about a foot away from where he was standing. "Chibi-Robo!" He looked up at Telly who was still hovering over the shelf. "Quick! Open the case and make sure the CD is okay!"

He tried one end of the case, but that was the side with the hinge, so he tried the other side. With a click, he lifted up the front of the case, and heaved it up so the case fell open. Chibi-Robo looked inside, and a little shiny robot stared back at him. He shook his head and looked again, realizing that it was his reflection on the CD.

He hadn't looked in many mirrors in his time at the Sanderson's house. So there were times that Chibi-Robo forgot what he looked like. "Chibi-Robo!" Telly's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Is the CD broken?" He looked up at Telly who was hovering down from the shelf, and displayed the red no symbol. "Oh good! Here, lift it out and put it in this slot." Telly pointed to a thin slot on the player that was about as long as Chibi-Robo was tall. With another click, he lifted the CD out of the case and turned to put it in the player.

Telly started laughing "Chibi! It's upside down!" Chibi-Robo looked at the little robot looking back at him. After flipping it over and putting it in, Telly hit the Play button.

"This button makes the music play, if you press it twice, the music stops!" He explained. "And this…" he said flying over to a knob "…this controls the volume, how loud you want the music to be." The green yes symbol popped up over Chibi-Robo's head to show that he understood. Just then the music started playing.

It started as a soft piano melody, and then slowly grew louder as the violins in the background evolved into a full section of strings. The music reminded Chibi-Robo of the time he had climbed all the way up the tree in the back yard. He had seen the wind softly blowing the leaves and flower blossoms. It was so peaceful. Chibi-Robo closed his eyes and let the music fill his head.

"Do you like this song Chibi?" Telly asked casually. The green yes symbol popped up almost involuntarily. "Me too."

The song ended too soon for them. Telly hit the Off button on the CD player, and Chibi-Robo looked for a way to get off the table. "Well, I'll let you get back to work now. I'll see you back at the Chibi-House!" Telly chimed as he flew off. Chibi-Robo watched him as he flew away with eyes that seemed to say "Don't go now!" But none the less he smiled. Then the CD case caught his attention. He slid out the little paper booklet from the front to get a better look. After paging through the book and finding the song they had been listening to, Chibi-Robo was surprised to find that this song had words to go with it. Not just any words, but a lovely poem that seemed to be tailored to fit each note. He read it over once, and felt a twinge of sadness. He knew full well of his vocal limits. It was more challenging than it looked to only be able to answer yes and no. Like he was some sort of robot! Chibi-Robo looked at the booklet again. A wave of determination came over him as he picked it up. Before he proceeded to climb down off from the table, he carefully stuffed the booklet in his head.


	3. Misunderstanding

*END FLASH BACK*

Another day in the Sanderson house went by without anything unusual happening. Chibi-Robo had found his way up a book shelf in the living room. How did a candy wrapper get all the way up there? He noticed it was half way stuck under a book, so he took one end and started to pull. In doing so he yanked so hard, that the book it was stuck under was now barely balancing on the edge of the shelf. Chibi-Robo looked at the title: Dancing on the Edge… how fitting.

He looked down to the floor to see Telly hovering carefree-ly. That book was about to fall where Telly was contently observing the area. This wasn't going to end well.

Chibi-Robo wanted to shout to Telly to tell him to get out of the way. But seeing as how he couldn't speak, he shot the green sign out of his head. An exclamation point could also work as a warning couldn't it? The book fell at the same time that Chibi realized that he should have used his radar. It was too late now.

Thankfully the book landed next to Telly, who was still extremely startled. He looked up to see Chibi-Robo floating down with his little propeller. Telly didn't know what to make of this situation. He knew that Chibi-Robo had been using more extreme methods of getting his attention these days. The blaster, the stove, the unusual use of toothpicks-What was going on? Being the "worry-wart" that he was, his mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario. _Could it be a malfunction? No, please, it can't be! _

But wait, Telly knew the look of a malfunction. The weird devoid emptiness in the eyes and twitching were telltale signs. Chibi-Robo was graceful as ever and still had a look of alertness about him. This had to be something else, like an internal conflict. Wait, since when did robots have conflicting emotions?

That was put to the back of his mind, because for now, he was going to figure out why Chibi-Robo had almost dropped a book on him.

"Chibi-Robo! What's going on?" Telly cried. Chibi hated to see Telly so distressed. So he tried his best to explain what had happened. Which is a bit of a challenge when you're basically mute. But he tried his best anyway. First he held out the candy wrapper, and then pointed up at the shelf. "Was that wrapper up there?" Telly asked. Chibi-Robo was getting tired of displaying his yes and no symbols, so instead, he nodded a silent yes.

"Ok…what about the book? Was that up there too?" Again, Chibi nodded yes. "And you knocked it down…how?"In attempt to re-create what happened, Chibi-Robo put the candy wrapper on the floor and slid one corner of it under the book. Then he pulled up on it, and pointed to the edge of the shelf, then slowly letting his hand drop as if trying to trace the path the book had fallen down.

"So, you weren't trying to hit me?" Telly joked. A look of panic came over Chibi as his red "no" sign popped out of his head. "Haha, of course not. I think I see what happened now Chibi-Robo. You were reading and were going to use the candy wrapper as a book mark, but when you went to mark your place, the book slid and fell off the shelf!"

Not even close.

Chibi didn't quite know how to answer that, the last part was true, and he did like reading. Even though he hadn't read much except for his manual and a few brochures he found on the table. He walked over to the book and glanced down on it. "Oh! My Chibi likes to read!" Telly doted. "Nothing's wrong with that! It's one of the better things you can do in your free time!" Chibi-Robo looked up at Telly and smiled. He displayed his little "yes" sign to show that he agreed.

Telly looked at the clock on the wall. It read 8:00pm. "Chibi-Robo, it's getting late. We should get back to the Chibi-house" Telly hovered in that direction while Chibi-Robo followed him.

In the back of his mind, Telly was still wondering what it was that Chibi was really trying to tell him.


	4. Origins

Later the next day, Telly received an update on the Chibi-House's PC.

It looked like a notice from Citrusoft, those weren't sent often, so Telly clicked it open.

Telly Vision,

_Hey that's me! Wait, there's more…_

We at Citrusoft would like to remind you that it is time for your yearly performance evaluation. Since there has been a server crash, we regrettably say that for the time being, reports cannot be submitted online. It is urged that you visit one of our nearest outlets…

_Stuff about re-registering…no…Oh! What's this?_

…on the next business day before the end of the month. We at Citrusoft thank you for your cooperation and hope to see you soon!

The next business day before the end of the month, that technically meant he had three more days to before he had to go in and get…evaluated. Telly sighed, to tell the truth, Citrusoft was one of the last places he wanted to be. It wasn't so much about the report he had to give or any tune ups he might need. It was about seeing those people again, the ones who…

No! He couldn't let that get him down. After all, what did he have to worry about? Chibi-Robo's performance so far had been extraordinary, until recently, when he had seemed to be a bit more distractible. Well, that could be something to bring up; maybe someone would know the answer.

Telly had time but he knew the drill, the sooner you get there the sooner they let you leave.

_Just go there, get it over with, and come back…  
_

It's not that Telly hated Citrusoft, far from it. He was grateful that he was part of one of the most successful electronic companies in the world. What bothered him was his little secret. Something he was too embarrassed to tell anyone.

He was currently the only robot model in the company not designed by Dr. Ebisu, not even designed by Citrusoft. He was an outsider.

A few years ago, after Giga-robo fever had proved to be a disaster, Citrusoft sent out researchers to get ideas of how they could redeem the company. Their efforts were fruitless, until a nearly bankrupt company in London called Whitfield* Electronics sent a blue print for a nameless design they had been working on. With the hope that since their company was on death's door, that Citrusoft could "keep the fires burning" and use the design as their own.

At first they were skeptical, but it was worth a try. The first few models were built, Citrusoft was astounded. This little robot could do more than they had expected. It could talk, remember, plan, and express emotions like fear, joy, disappointment, and happiness. When the time came to giving it a name, many suggestions were tossed around. Because of its little cube-like body, someone remarked that it looked like a TV. Since it was originally British, it was called "The Telly" and then later "Telly Vision".

Dr. Ebisu was proud of his small team of researchers and engineers, and soon adopted Telly's model into the Citrusoft family. But that didn't mean everyone was happy with the addition. Many of the marketers said they didn't know which demographic to sell the model to, or have the usual shiny metal they were known for to replaced with white, yellow, and orange? Would it make the company look desperate?

And on top of that, other engineers jealous of Dr. Ebisu's approval started jeering the model. Calling it things such as That cube, Gaijin*, Chicken…

Not wanting to burden his new "family", Telly tried to prove himself useful where he could. But due to constant targeting, he became more nervous and paranoid until it started to interfere with his performance. This eventually lead to Telly's model being considered for storage.

He was finally saved by a small intern with a big idea. A new project called "Chibi-Robo" was underway to try to create a new robot that was simpler and more energy efficient. After finally perfecting the design, further testing showed that this little robot, adorable as he was, tended to have strange bursts of bravery, little regard for self preservation, and was hardworking to a fault. And who better to balance out all that than patient yet paranoid Telly? Crazy, but it could work.

The rest was history; the two really seemed to hit it off. The marketing team got the ok to sell the two as a pair. And it was all because of one interns idea, if it weren't for that, Telly would at best be in storage, at worst in a scrap yard.

Now Telly wondered how he would break the news to Chibi-Robo that he'd be gone for a few days. Telly wasn't sure how he would manage by himself. But he had to get used to the idea. This might be good for him, so that Chibi could feel more accomplished knowing that he did something with no one's following up on him.

_Oh! There he is now!_

"Chibi-Robo!"

Chibi-Robo turned his head to see Telly flying toward him.

"I just got a notice from Citrusoft and they want me to come in for a few days and…"

Chibi-Robo knew where this was going, but Citrusoft wasn't a company that could be easily blown off. So he wouldn't see Telly for a little while, it's not the worst thing in the world, he would be fine…

Wouldn't he?

"…are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

The little green exclamation point popped up and then he hung his head.

"Hey, Chibi? Are you okay?" Telly asked as he moved closer.

What happened next was unexpected, next thing Telly knew, Chibi-robo was hugging him. Unexpected yes, but also kinda…sweet.

"I know Chibi, I'll miss you too."

The little green exclamation point popped up again as he watched Telly fly away.

Chibi-Robo stood motionless a few moments longer before deciding that nothing would get done if he only stood there. He needed to get back to work.

(References: *Whitfield comes from Thomas Whitfield a British inventor and entrepreneur (I made up the company though), *Gaijin is Japanese for foreigner)


	5. Not a Firefly

_Author's Note: Hi everybody again! Well, here is chapter 5! I wasn't actually expecting to turn chapter 4 into Telly's back story, but it would have happened anyway, so I guess it's better to get it out of the way early so people actually know what's going on. So yeah, the plot's basically been going nowhere, so I'm going to try to change that here. It's tough though, trying to make it more serious yet also keeping it lighthearted. I'll do my best *bows*._

_And just to say this, I'm actually in the process of playing the Chibi-Robo game…again. I beat it last year, but really didn't do much exploring with other characters. I was going to, but before I could, my little sister knocked my GameCube down, causing it to land on the memory card and break it. So a few weeks ago I got a new memory card and now I'm trying to play and save all of my games….all over again…. So basically, if something here doesn't match up in the game, it's either one (or more) of these reasons:_

_I didn't get that far in the game (because I'm still playing it)_

_I'm adding in things that were implied in the game, but never outright said and I'm just filling in some empty spaces_

_I was bored and making a little "what if?" scenario_

_Because it's a fan fiction and that's just what you do!_

_On to chapter 5! -Elles Green_

* * *

That night as Chibi-Robo was heading back to the Chibi-House, something out the window caught his eye. It was a small glowing light up in the tree. Trees didn't usually have small glowing lights on their branches. He knew he should be getting back, but Telly wasn't here to reprimand him so what harm could a little extra exploring do?

He walked outside and looked up at the tree. The little light was still there. Chibi-Robo remembered back when he had seen fireflies in the backyard, and how afraid he was until Telly told him that they were only bugs. Maybe that's all this was, but better safe than sorry.

As he hopped up on the swing and prepared to climb, he noticed the light changing colors. From yellow to green to blue to white and then back again - Fireflies didn't do that. Making it to the top of the branch, he looked up and saw that the light was more than just a light and definitely not a firefly. A thin nearly transparent column of energy ran up from the light and high up into the sky. Chibi-Robo thought he could climb up the column like a rope to see what was on the other side. But when he reached to grab it, his hand went straight through!

Chibi-Robo quickly pulled his hand back and then stared up, his eyes following the column until it reached a shadow high up in the sky. How did that make any sense? The low light must have been playing tricks on him. But that still didn't explain the random ball of light stuck on in the tree. Maybe it was stuck, and whatever was on the other end was trying to break free. With that conclusion, he pulled out this blaster and fired a few times at the light. At the fourth blast, the light went out and the column receded up.

Suddenly he noticed that the shadow in the sky was getting bigger. Not getting bigger, moving closer! It looked like a space ship, not like the UFO his alien friends had, but almost like and actual ship, from space. Then all too late he realized, the ball of light he had tried to set free, was this ship's anchor. And now the ship was coming to land! What had he done?

Without a moment to lose, Chibi-Robo slid down the swing's rope, floated down off the swing, picked up his plug, and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him until he was back in the living room. He dropped his plug and leaned against the wall, he didn't know he could run that fast. He figured this must be how a human would feel when they said they needed to "catch their breath".

Chibi-Robo looked outside again; the shadow was still descending at a slow but constant pace. He needed to act fast, but he couldn't do it alone. He needed someone to back him up in case whatever was on this ship wasn't friendly. And if whoever or whatever on this ship was, well then the joke would be on him. Though for now, he needed to find someone who could help. Someone who was strong, cunning, an absolute master in the art of stealth, quiet and clever, like a ninja.

"HA HA HA HAAAA!" An incredibly loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts again. Chibi-Robo peeked around the corner. "Evil will run in fear once they taste my frozen furry…OF JUSTICE!"

Drake Redcrest, perfect!

Chibi-Robo quickly donned his Space Hunter suit and ran over.

"Hello Space Hunter Robo! I think I can safely say that justice has prevailed this evening and that-" Chibi-Robo quickly interrupted him with his red 'no' symbol. "WHAT? Are you telling me that there is evil afoot?" He answered with his green exclamation point. "I congratulate your patrolling efforts Space Hunter Robo! Where did you see this evil take place?" Chibi pointed outside. "An unauthorized invader huh? Let's teach them a lesson…OF JUSTICE!"

If he kept shouting about justice, he'd wake up all the other toys, and Chibi-Robo didn't want them all to get involved. There'd be too much panic and explaining. Especially since he was the one to shoot the ship's anchor and cause it to land. It was an accident, but how could he convince everyone else that was the case?

"And so…WE RIDE" Drake exclaimed as they ran out to the back yard. Upon arriving, Drake quickly scanned the area and to his surprise found nothing. "Interesting, this evil is cleverer than I expected…" He thought a moment. "Space Hunter Robo, are you sure this is not another firefly?"

Why the fireflies again? Every time he got scared or confused, the others would tease him and ask if it was a firefly. It was only one time! Now he wasn't afraid of them anymore, he thought they were pretty, until he thought about how he used to fear them, and then he was embarrassed by them. Telly was the only one who never teased him about it…

Chibi-Robo displayed his red 'no' symbol. After a few minutes of standing on watch, the evil nowhere to be found, Drake decided whatever evil there was must be gone now. It must have been scared off by his intimidating stance…OF JUSTICE!

"Well Space Hunter Robo, I'm sure the evil has retreated now! I will leave you now, and might I suggest that you come back inside as well, no good comes from staying out too late!" Drake turned to walk inside "Must have been another fire fly" he muttered to himself. He reached the door and turned around, Chibi-Robo hadn't moved from the spot they were standing. "Space Hunter Robo! Are you coming?" No answer.

Drake walked back out to where Chibi-Robo was standing. "Hey, are you coming or what? It's not safe to be out here in the middle of the night!" He took a few steps closer, and noticed that Chibi-Robo was staring up at something, apparently too shocked to move. "Space Hun-… Chibi-Robo, what are you looking…"Drake looked up to where Chibi was staring.

"WHAT THE…?" Now both of them were transfixed by the shadow in the sky. As it moved closer, more of the ship's details came into view. It looked like a pirate ship, navy blue with a soft white glow. Where the port holes should have been, there were blinking lights. And on the main sail, there was a picture of a circle divided into four quarters.

Drake grabbed Chibi's hand and hid him behind some tall grass. "Space Hunter Robo, I shouldn't have doubted you! This here is a very evil threat." Chibi peeked out from under a blade of grass to see a ramp being lowered from the ship. "Space Pirates" Drake said as quietly as he could.

Down from the ramp walked a small man, only a few inches taller than Chibi-Robo. He had light blue skin, dark red eyes, and a beard blacker than any night. He was dressed in a grey waist coat and black boots. And hanging from his sash appeared to be a sword, and from his belt, a gun holster. They were in trouble now.

Out from behind him came four more men, smaller than the first, but still fierce looking. Just then, the first spoke. "Alright ye scallywags, ye know what to do. Bring that rotten barnacle Plankbeard back alive, or else I'll have ye turned into Hydra* bait!" The four men saluted "Aye aye, Captain!" and proceeded to enter the house.

But Drake, as usual, was one step ahead of the enemy, stood in front of the door way

"Halt goers of evil! What business do you have here?"

"Arrr, what be it to ye? Stand aside ye landlubber!"

"I'm afraid that is not possible, evil doers!"

"Suit yourself then…"

And with that, the Captain pulled out his gun and fired a shot, powerful enough to knock Drake down. Without thinking it through, Chibi-Robo ran to Drake to help him up.

"What's this? Another one?"

Chibi-Robo stood in front of Drake, and held his arms out in a silent command to not pass.

"Get him boys!" the pirate captain snarled.

His crew charged at Chibi-Robo, who tried his best to hold his ground. If he couldn't handle this, there'd be no way he'd be able to handle how everyone would react when they found out that he was the reason that these Space Pirates were here. All of a sudden, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Not if I can help it!" Captain Plankbeard threatened. When had he gotten here?

The Space Pirate Captian let out a laugh "You? Of all the…it's about time ye got here, ye old pile of wood shavins', you and I have matters to discuss"

"What matters? What be the meaning of all this? Ye come storming in here like the high winds of a hurricane, and leave… "

While the two continued to argue, Chibi-Robo heard a gasp. He turned around and saw Sophie, distraught over finding Drake unconscious. "Oh Drake! Chibi-Robo! How did this happen?" she cried on the verge of tears.

The two pirates stopped arguing for a moment when Sophie caught the eye of the Space pirate captain. After a moment of two of deciding, he called for his men.

"Take this no good swab back aboard me ship, and bring the fair lass too!"

Chibi-Robo now stood in front of Sophie, blaster out, ready to fire. It didn't do much good though, because within seconds, he found himself being picked up by one of the pirates and thrown effortlessly off to the side and into the dirt.

"AHHH! Help! Somebody!" Sophie screamed as two of the pirates grabbed her.

"Get yer hands off me ye bilge rats!" Captain Plankbeard yelled as the other two pirates grabbed him.

A little disoriented, but otherwise fine, Chibi-Robo got back up in time to see Sophie and Captain Plankbeard being taken away. He started running after them and firing shots. His aim wasn't the best since he was running, and most of his shots ended up hitting the ship and knocking out one of the lights. At last he was able to hop on the ramp as is was being raised up.

"You again, you rusty sardine can!" the Pirate Captain glowered.

Chibi-Robo's eyes narrowed, how dare he call him rusty?

But the pirate captain saw him before he saw the pirate captain, and swiftly kicked him off the side of the ship. Chibi-Robo fell about three feet before skidding into the dirt unconscious.

The last things he heard was Sophie screaming for help, and the sound of the lifting fans underneath the ship starting up before it all went quiet and dark.

_(References: the hydra is a constellation of stars that is said to resemble a sea serpent. Whenever I picture the Space Pirate Captain talking, I always give him Captain Knuckles'voice (from the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack or the Flying Dutchman from SpongeBob, same person))_

_Heehee, yeah, Space Pirates, I just went there. But when are they ever mentioned anymore? How long has it been since Treasure Planet came out? 8 years? They need a revival! _


	6. Strategy

Lyrics chapter 6.

When Chibi Robo opened his eyes, the sun was in the middle of the sky. How long had he been out? The events of the night before hazily appeared before him in a strange out of order sequence. They came into place as his eyes focused, and suddenly he realized, he was soaking wet.

_Rusty Sardine can..._

Oh my god! Now he was actually going to rust! He got up with a start and tried to shake himself dry. Once he had, he heard the sound of ribbiting. It changed to the sound of an argument as he put on his frog suit to understand.

"Why'd you dump water on him?"

"Well that usually works and-"

"Yeah! For frogs! But he's a robot remember?"

"OK! OK! What do you do for robots then?"

"Why do you expect me to know?

"Well you can be cold as a piece of metal sometimes!"

"It's because you - Oh!"

Freida started hopping over once she saw that Chibi Robo was awake.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're awake! We were so worried!"

"Really, you should have seen her an hour ago." Fred chimed in.

"Be quite you! But hey! What happened to you? We found you in the middle of the yard and my stupid boyfriend over here thought you needed water..."

"-pfft- "Stupid" wasn't the word she used..."

"You know what...!"

And the two started arguing again. Not wanting to get involved in anything, he slipped out of his frog suit and snuck back inside. The two arguing sweethearts were so consumed by their quarreling that they didn't even notice. Once inside the living room, Chibi Robo fully remembered the extent of what had happened the night before. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the energy of the toys' activity was sorely lacking.

Drake wasn't making his usual round, that was unusual. Chibi-Robo checked the kitchen, The Great Peekoe, who could usually be found on the stove or in the fish bowl, was nowhere to be found. Where was everybody? He heard a noise coming from the foyer that suggested that everyone was still here, and not on the space pirate's ship, as he had feared. He walked up to the door and peeked through the crack. Sarge was standing on the bottom step, trying to regain order of not only his men, but also of all the other toys.

"Everyone! Calm down! As of right now my men and I are trying to come up with a plan! But we can't do that if we don't know what we're up against!"

But that didn't do much to help the anxious crowd. Even the Free Rangers who were used to holding their own when in a situation like this were having trouble staying calm. Thing were about to go from bad to worse when Drake stepped up to reconfirm his statement.

"I told you, they were space pirates! There were three of them...or maybe four..."

"Likely story." Sarge said unconvinced. "But until we have more evidence, we can't jump to such conclusions."

"But I wasn't the only one there! Space hunter Robo was there with me!"

"Private Chibi Robo? Where is he now?"

At this point, Chibi Robo was leaning up against the crack of the door with all his weight. This cause the door to budge ever so slightly, but just enough to shift so suddenly that he lost his balance, and fell on his face. Not the most dignified entrance he ever made.

"Private Chibi-Robo! It's a good thing you're here! Maybe you can help shed some light on what has happened?"

Oh, no. What did everyone know? Surely they didn't know that he had -...no, of course not! That's why they were asking him for help, not interrogating him.  
Hopefully he could shed some light on the situation.

"Drake here says you were with him when these "space pirates" abducted Sophie and Captain Plankbeard. Is that true?"

Chibi's little green exclamation point went up.

"Care to add any other details to that?"

Chibi-Robo looked around confused for a moment, and then ran over to one of the drawers that he could easily reach and open.

"Hey, Tex, what's Sarge thinking?" Frisco whispered. "He knows that Private Chibi-Robo can't talk right?"

"I don't know," Tex whispered back "but hey, what's he doing now?"

Chibi-Robo in the meantime, had pulled out a worn down pencil and a post-it note. He wasn't the best writer in the world, but he thought he'd give it a shot.

_The pirates took sofie and __plnkbu__ plankbeard away. The pirate captain had a gun and shot drake, but drake is ok now.  
__I tryed to get on the ship to save them, but the captain pushed me off. I am sorry._

He finished writing as quickly as he could, and then presented it to Sarge, whose eyes grew wide as he read.

"Did this…really happen?"

Chibi's little green exclamation point popped up again.

"Wow…this; uh…this really changes things…"

Sarge tried his best to think over the best course of action to take. The fact that battle was imminent was looming over his thoughts.  
He didn't want any casualties; he had already lost Memphis once, and gotten him back. He didn't want to lose him –or anyone else- like that again.

"Alright everyone, listen up! Private Chibi-Robo here has managed to clarify a few things here. Now that we know more about the enemy, we have a better chance of getting Sophie and Captain Plankbeard back! My men and I have it under control, so there is no need to panic! Maui! Bama! Evacuate the other toys!"

Once they had, Chibi-Robo decided that he wasn't needed, so he turned to leave.

"Private Chibi-Robo, wait!" Frisco called out. "Sarge wants to speak to you!"

Chibi turned around to look at all the Free Rangers, who were all looking hopefully at him.

"Private Chibi-Robo" Sarge started

"How do I say this…? We need your help. My men and I have reasons to believe that these space pirates couldn't have gotten far with that extra weight on their ship, in fact they still might be around the property."

Chibi-Robo wasn't quite sure what Sarge was getting at, but it sounded important.

"Anyway, since you're naturally on the quiet side and seem to know what this ship looks like…I want to lead a small party of my men on a stealth operation …espionage, if you will."

Spying? On the space pirates? That could be really risky but…

"You'll be leading three of my men. Tex! Detroit! Maui!"

"Yes sir!" They saluted.

"You are to follow Private Chibi-Robo as you would me! You're Free Rangers! You're tough! You're Brave!"

"Go, Go…GO!"

Sarge turned back to Chibi-Robo "So what do you say, will you help us?"

Chibi-Robo's green exclamation point popped up.


	7. Operation: Don't get caught

_I've kinda been noticing that the title is getting less and less relevant to the story. But look, it's not done yet, and hopefully in the end it will all make sense._

_And also, if you're wondering why these rangers are talking so weird, it's because I tried giving them appropriate accents to their names (aka. Tex with a southern accent, Maui using pidgin, and for Detroit some of the words that end in "t's" are replaced with "d's" (or gotten rid of entirely) (I live 20 min. from Detroit and have noticed this, it will show up later)_

* * *

That night, Chibi-Robo peeked out from a small bush that he and the rangers he was leading were hiding behind. They had been scouting out the area for nearly an hour and were closely approaching the base of the big tree in the backyard. He quickly ran from the bush to the edge of one of the tree's roots, and after making sure it was safe, waved his hand to gesture that it was ok to follow.

"Detroit! Wake up!" Tex whispered harshly.

"Whu…uh…sorry" Detroit yawned sleepily.

"Really, now ain't the time to be sleeping!

"Sorry 'bout thad…"

"Hey Maui! Where are ya?"

"Eh, brah I'm over here!" Maui shouted from Chibi-robo's side. This was met with a reminder to stay quiet.

Once everyone was huddled around the tree, Chibi-robo looked up. They were in luck, the small glowing light, which turned out to be an anchor, was still attached to the tree. It hadn't left yet, but they had no time to waste. If they were going to rescue Sophie and Captain Plankbeard, they had to be fast.

* * *

They all climbed up to the swing they went over the plan. They would climb up the tree, through the branches, and onto the roof where the ship was hovering. They would spread out along the sides of the ship and sneak on one by one. Tex and Detroit would take care of the pirates while Chibi-Robo and Maui would go below deck and free Sophie and Captain Plankbeard. It seemed like a good idea back when they had been practicing with Sarge, who was now with the rest of the free rangers along the north wall of the living room as backup in case the space pirates tried to attack again.

But this was the real thing, and Chibi-Robo was starting to have second thoughts. If all the pirate captains wanted to do was "discuss matters", nothing bad would happen…right? No, he couldn't think like that now. He didn't want to let anyone down.

So up they went, up the swing's rope, up the branches, and finally the four of them made it up on the roof. Tex, Maui, and Detroit stood in shock as they laid eyes on the terrifying ship for the first time. Sure they knew it would be big, but this! This was almost too much.

After a moment, they knew nothing would get done if they just stood there.

They spread out and got ready to climb up the ship.

"Ready?" Maui asked

"Set…" Detroit added nervously.

They looked at Chibi-Robo, his green exclamation point shot up.

"GO!"

Up on deck, they looked around. No one, -the crew members must have been in their cabins below. Suddenly they heard a booming laugh coming from the captain's quarters that sent a shiver up their spines. There wasn't much time.

Chibi-robo and Maui snuck quietly below deck while Tex and Detroit stayed behind as back up. Down a few stairs was a hallway that held one door on each side before turning around a corner. As they passed the first one they heard sounds of snoring. It must have been the crew's quarters. They didn't hear anything when they passed the second door on the left, so they figured they could use it to hide in case they were about to be discovered.

Around the corner was a third door with small bars at the top. They were quiet for a moment when they heard the sound of sniffling coming from behind it. Chibi-Robo stood on his toes to try to get a better look.

"You see any kine?" Maui asked.

Chibi use the zoom in feature of his eyes to get a better look. He slowly scanned the area, and was about to give up when he saw an outline over by the far wall. It was Sophie!

His green exclamation point popped up and Maui beamed.

"Ho, brah, dat's da kine! I know you get it bumbye!"

What? Chibi-Robo gave him a confused look. He had had a few language packs installed in him in the factory, but Pidgin wasn't one of them. Most of the time he could barely understand what Maui was saying.

Maui cleared his throat. "Hana hou, we gotta get Sohpie!"

Alright, that was a little better. Chibi nodded and set to work on the lock. His hands were just small enough fit inside, and turn to activate the tumbler. There was a satisfying click as the door unlocked, and moments later, the two of them were shoving all their weight into the door.

About a minute went by and there was still no luck. The door was just too heavy. They were running out of time.

Maui straightened up. "Kay den, on three. One…Two…"

Three! They pushed all their weight into the door, which opened half way with a loud groan. Their eyes widened, surely someone on board must have heard that, how couldn't they? It would be long until they were caught at this rate.

The two looked at each other with a look that said "Whatever we do, it has to be quick." And without a moment to spare, they squeezed through the crack in the door to hide. All was well until they heard a loud slam, and turned to see that the heavy door had closed. That's when they realized, the door could only be open from the outside.

They were stuck.

_

* * *

_

_Wow, this chapter took forever! I'm sorry, a mix of writer's block, a lost cat (we found her 2 days later) two ACT tests, and…well let's say family issues, really slowed down my progress on this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be out a lot sooner. (Don't worry; it'll probably be 2-3 weeks at most.)_


	8. Treasure Map

So here's what happened! I typed this up on May 3rd, 2011 and saved in my Documents folder. Somehow I managed to change the default saving folder form "Documents" to "Contacts" so I thought I had lost this for good (I coun't find it). But I didn't lose it!

[[A/N]: I'm not good at talking like a pirate ,also, I wrote most of this while the song Evas Polka was stuck in my head so, that should be pretty self-explanatory…]

* * *

Now what?

They stared at the door for a moment, then at each other, and then back to the door. There was no getting around it. They were stuck.

"Who's there?"

The voice made them jump, and they were frightened until Maui turned around and tried to locate the source of the noise. The only light was coming from the window high on the wall, so it was hard to see. Chibi Robo tried to use his eyes to zoom in on where the voice came from. It was Sophie!

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sophie didn't have very good night vision.

"Hey Sophie! " Maui reassured "It's us! Maui and Chibi Robo."

"Maui? Chibi-Robo! When did you get here?"

If Chibi Robo had a small question mark he could display, this would have been a great time to.

"The captain didn't see you, did he?"

They thought a moment, hopefully no one had noticed. Chibi Robo's red 'no' sign shot up.

"Oh good, for a moment I thought…"

But she was interrupted by the sound of a few pairs of feet walking on the other side of the door; it was most likely two pirates acting as guards. They must have heard the heavy noise the door had made.

Sophie cringed and then lowered her voice.

"They took Captain Plankbeard a little while ago." Her voice started to crack. "I don't know where he is…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"That be a pack o'lies!" Captain Plankbeard shouted for the third time.

"Aye, then whar is it? The pence for the old man o'de sea?"

The two Captains had been arguing for over an hour. Plankbeard insisted the map held the location to Poseidon's lost treasure, while the Space Captain thought otherwise.

"This here map ain't worth the canvas it was drawn on!"

Plankbeard couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" O' course the map is real! What pirate would brave the high sea for a forgery?"

They both looked down to the map that was between them on the table. A moment passed, and then they both came to the realization that the map was indeed real. Only problem was, it was the wrong map. Immediately the Space Captain questioned the whereabouts of the real map, Plankbeard was stunned into silence when he realized that he didn't know.

"Why that be years ago. Years ago since I last lay eye on it, it may be…"

"Where?"

"How am I one to know? It's been a long time it has!"

"Then me crew and I'll have to find it for ourselves then."

Plankbeard scoffed. "That be the day."

"What's this I hear? Ya say my crew be no match? Let's see."

The Space Captian pulled out his blaster and aimed it across the table.

"Have ye ever heard pistol music? Well dance to this!"

Plankbeard was able to deflect a blast with his sword, and ducked another shot as he grabbed the map and ran out the door.

"Go ahead an' run! I like a movin' target!"


End file.
